The Apartment of Retired Robot masters
by ArmEater
Summary: Roll is sent to visit the beaten robot masters, Dr. Light is strange, and everything you know is crazy!
1. I'm going to visit the RM's now!

Yo. It's Armeater here with a first instalment of the popular new TV- Wait. This isn't a popular TV show? Man. Ugh. I feel a disclaimer coming up.

Bleck! I don't own Megaman, Roll, Dr Light, Or any Robot Masters. Capcom owns them. Bleck! I have no idea bout Crazyberry juice! Bleck!

Why Can't I keep them down?

ON WIT DA SHOW!!!!!

-============

Roll looked at Dr. Light strangely.

"Why do I have to visit the old robots Dr. Light?"

She complained.

As a teenage sized robot, she hated to have to go and mess with the dirty old Robot Masters.

"Because I said so. Now move!"

Dr. Light yelled.

She had been hearing that he had a date tonight, but no reason to send her off in the morning.

_Better not to bring her up.._

She thought grumpily.

His coffee tomorrow? Laxative'd

She giggled happily, skipping off to her room and started changing into normal clothes.

"I feel like someone is watching me changing"

He said, getting her Anti-Perv spray out.

"On to the old apartment!"

She yelled, skipping out of the house after had left her hay at home.

Dr. Light was too busy fumbling with his cameras in her room to notice she was gone.

"Darn Author, skipping out on that part. He's-WUAGH!"

He yelled, getting pelted with fireballs that came from the complete eternity of the universe.

"Nooo! My spine! I need that to … I have no Idea what spines do, but they're important."

-=====

Yeah. It's short. I know. I made a great rule in my first story.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!!

Later I will have longer chapters. I plan to have a apartment of dude robots who are all going for Roll. Suggestions? I need them.

Now to go to the commercial break. Might actually turn this into a romance, if enough people agree on it.

**Commercial break…START!**

Try new Storyade! It's like a oneshot of MASSIVEITUDE! Here's our celebrity sponsor, Megaman!

Megaman: I drank Storyade and got the power to bend time and space!

When did you learn that?

Megaman: FOR THE SWARM!

Our celebrity sponsor ran off. I think we need to take the Crazyberry juice out.


	2. Heatman and AirBaby

Yo it's me again.

Here we go. Ugh. Another disclaimers coming up.

I don't own Megaman, Roll, or any of the robot masters.

How much I wish I did….

Shortness will be fixed, that first chapter was like…fancy food. Not much of it.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!

Oh, And to those who reviewed chapter 1. Thank you!

Oh, and All the RMs and going to try Roll. This one's just like a ninja. He hides it.

If it sucks, it's my first attempt at romance, even with a humor side well and large. In the next chapter if a few more people like it.

-==-=---=-=-=

Roll opened the door to the apartment building.

It was a hall, good and wide, grayed and cracked with age. Doors lined the sides, only one door at the far side of the hallway.

"Sure is dreary I here. Could use a bit of color."

Roll mumbled to herself.

She looked over the halls and opened one that had burns around it in horror movie fashion, instead of going for the clean one next to it.

"If it's you Tenguman, I paid you back for the llamas, goat milk, and that barrel of crazy monkeys."

A yellowish lighter shaped man called out, eyes closed and waving to a rock concert on his television.

"No. It's Roll. I have to stay here for a while."

She said, walking over.

"Oh. Mega's sister. Why do you have to stay here? You have something to do here?"

Heatman said, closing his lid and opening it enough he could see her.

"Dr. Light sent me. I think he's got a date tonight."

She called over, grabbing a chair and walking to him.

"Well don't bother going into Gutsman's room. He's on a rampage 'cause he forgot to get milk. And bread. And diapers for himself and Airman."

Heatman sat on the carpeted floor and scratched at his side.

"And how do I tell the rooms apart?"

Roll sat on the chair and watched Heatman try to scratch his back, barely containing laughter.

"I'll just be your tour guide if you scratch my back. DO IT NOW!!"

He screamed, lid flipping like a Megaman on Crazyberrys.

Roll reached out and scratched Heatman's back.

"Thank you. I can't reach it, considering my body is shaped like a lighter. Who shapes a robot like a lighter? I can't scratch my own back!"

Heatman said, in the pure bliss of getting the itch you can't reach.

_OK Heatman, don't give into that stereotype that Robot Masters will go head over heels over any girl just cause there has been almost no girlbot Robot masters. And Splashwomans not my type._

He thought, getting up ans starting to the door.

"Come on. First stop, Airman's Room"

He said. Roll did so and walked through the door.

Heatman started to walk out, but his door fell and hit Heatman on the way out.

"Ouch. Here we-AREUAh!"

Heatman yelled, slipping on a banana peel that just happened to be under his foot and plowing into Airman's room, who shot tornados and flung Heatman into the air and slammed him into the ceiling. Upon taking a good look, one could see Airman was short, was sucking on his thumb and wearing a diaper, in baby like fashion.

"Heatman! I told you not to surprise me! Why did you surprise me? I'm sorry. WUAGHHHH!"  
Airman cried, Heatman falling from the ceiling and hitting the ground hard.

Roll looked over at Airbaby. She walked over to him and picked him up.

"It's ok. He's fine. Don't worry"

She soothed Baby Airman, who closed his eyes and a nose bubble appeared where he would have a nose. If he had one.

"Ugh. He sure hit's hard for a baby."

Heatman mumbled, getting up and falling onto AirBaby's favorite toy, a rock that liked to whack lighters with hammers.

"OWOU!"

Heatman yelled, waking Airbaby and making him cry.

"Look what you made him do!"

Roll yelled at Heatman, rocking Airbaby and stomping on Heatman.

"It's all better, He's mean. We'll take care of that mean Heatman"

She said, Airbaby going to sleep and and his nose bubble reappearing.

She set him in the conveniently placed cradle and and picked up Heatman.

"Let's go."

She said, dragging him out into the hall.

"I'm saved"

Headman cried with the thanks of ten thousand crying avocados.

-==-==-===-=-===

I like Heatman. He just has bad luck.

I am a fan of all the RM's except Skullman, and he won't even be in this story.

No Heatman bashing that came from dislike of him

Now time for the commercial break!

Drink Rollade! It's got all the vitamins and minerals of being in a apartment building ful of robot masters!

Here's our celebrity sponsor, Airbaby!

Airbaby: WUAGHHHHH!

Calm Down- AHH! Put down the chainsaw!

Airbaby: NEVER! Your foolish mortal mind is no match for my ultimate mental prowess!

You can talk like that?

Airbaby: Of course! You think I am a fool?

Here comes Roll!

Airbaby: Meanie hit me !

Roll: I'll take care of him!

Roll! Put down the chainsaw!

**We are having technical difficulties. Please tune in later**


	3. Freezeman and Slashman

Yo. Me again. I feel another one

I don't own megaman, Roll, or any of the Robot masters!

How come I puke up one of those every time I try to give you a story? One and a two and a heeeere we go.

-==-==-===-=-=-=

Roll looked at Heatman strangely.

"So. Let's move on."

Heatman said, opening the door.

Inside was a bathroom, with Cutman's things on the floor.

"Get out!"

Cutman yelled, throwing his siccors at the two. Roll yanked the door closed, the siccors burying themselves in it and poking Heatman through the door.

"Ow!"

He yelled, stumbling over to the next door and opening it slowly.

"Is it just me, or did Cutman seem more like Cutwoman?"

Roll whispered to Heatman, who stared in horror as Junkman tried to reattach his head.

"Darn thing's always falling off."

Junkman mumbled, picking it up and screwing it into his neck.

"AHH! ZOMBIE!"

Heatman screamed, running away the the speed of Quickman.

"Wait up!"

Roll yelled, chasing Heatman into Slashman's room.

"Hi! How are you? Want some tea?"

Sashman asked, sitting at a table with a stuffed rabbit and an assortment of other stuffed things.

Slashman waved, but suddenly started running for a rabbit.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? I'LL KILL YOU MR. FULFFYKINS!"

Slashman screamed, decapitating the poor stuffed rabbit.

"Muahah!"

He laughed, stabbing Mr. Fluffykin's body and tossing him into the wall next to Roll.

"Heatman?"

She asked, prodding at the man who had fainted.

" I'd best take Heatman away and wake him up. Bye Slashman!"

Roll called, dragging Heatman to the door.

Slashman darted in front of them.

"No. Stay a while. Stay FOREVER!"

Slashman yelled, eye twitching and laughing crazily.

"Eeek!"

Roll said, passing out.

-==- Two hours later -==-

They awoke harshly to Freezeman slapping them.

"Wake up. You're going to miss the show."

He said, pointing to a Slashman in a straint jacket and a muzzle.

"My chest hurts"

Roll complained, dodging a glare from Freezeman.

"Shut up."

He scolded her, earning a sudden burst of flame from Heatman.

"How dare you talk to her like that!"

He yelled, turning on his flames and charging at Freezeman.

He got up and ran to the corner and cried.

"I didn't hurt you... Why are you so mean? I'm sorry..."

He said between sobs.

"It's OK Freezeman"

_Why the heck does everyone in here have some freaky gimmick?_

She thought, hugging Freezeman without thinking.

"Hugs make everything better"

She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey! I want hugs too!"

Heatman yelled, turning the hug into a group hug.

"Heatman. You have to promise not to be mean to Freezeman. And you have to be nice to me and Heatman, Freezeman"

She said, hearty nods coming from both Mans.

"I'm just going to abbreviate. You're Heat, and you're Freeze"

She said, as though a cosmic force had gotten too lazy to write man after their names.

"I guess we'd best be meeting the others Heat."

She said, dragging the Lighterman away.

-==-==-

Any request for Victims-I mean friends for them to meet? I don't like Skullman cause I don't. There.

And here's our celerity sponsor.

-==-=

Drink Slashade! It will make you crazy!

Slashman: DIE!

You've killed Carl the alien chipmunk! Gained 200 XP! Slashman leveled up!

Slashman: I learned how to divide by zero!

Noo! You'll cause the universe to implode!

**You've broken the natural order! The universe -AHHH! Something from the universe of Really Creepy Things just grabbed my leg!.**


	4. Clownman and Bubbleman

Wow. Everybody seems to like it.

I don't own Megaman, Roll, or any robot masters.

I am a personal fan of underwater bosses, Bubbleman mainly.

But Clownman. That's good.I'll use him in this chapter .

It's all ran on reviews people. Keep reviewing and asking, you may get what you want. More Commercials? Cake? Zombies? Cake? Cake?

-=-=-=-…=.= . O.O ^.^

Roll pulled Heatman away from the door just in time as the door was split by a homicidal Slashman.

"You can't hide what's inside!"

He screamed, getting his claws stuck as Heatman ran away screaming.

"Oh Brother"

Roll said, following them into Clownman's room.

To the inexperienced eye, it was a big roller coaster.

To an experienced eye, it was a big roller coaster.

With a drink of Slashade, it was a concession stand that sold break dancing alien lemurs.

"Come on Roll!"

Heatman yelled, dragging her into the seat.

"How does this thing fit into the apartment?"

She asked Heatman, who shrugged and gave a quarter to the suspiously Clownman-Like ride operator.

"Bye!"

He said, starting the ride and putting on a hat.

"Hi!"

He said, as if greeting them for the first time.

"Uhh Clownman?"

"WHO'S CLOWNMAN?"

Clownman interrupted Roll, screaming at the top of his lungs as the ride started turning and twisting.

-=-=-= One Ride Later =-=-=-

The three got off, Heatman 's face impaled with flying lemons, Roll carried the Olympic torch, and Clownman had bought one of the break dancing alien lemurs.

"We'd best be gone"

Roll said, throwing the torch away and pulling Heatman and his lemons aside. They walked across to a door that seemed very dry.

Upon opening the very dry door revealed a room like you might find in an old bar.

"Howdy"

Bubbleman called from across the counter, wiping a glass and giving some milk to a young child.

A larger man placed a dollar on the counter and sat down.

"Come on, Sit. Talk"

Bubbleman offered.

"I thought you couldn't get out of water?"

Heatman stammered, checking for leaks.

"No. That's just something among those who dislike me make up."

Bubbleman said.

"The usual"

The man mumbled.

Bubbleman reached under the counter and got a bottle of soda, plopped some ice cream into it and handed it to him.

"Looks like a bar"

Roll said, looking around at the aged but polished wood and aisles.

"I don't serve alcohol. Mostly root beer and the like. Pretty good stuff."

Bubbleman said, putting his pay for the float into a box under the counter.

"Take a seat. I'll explain"

He gestured to two barstools.

Heatman and Roll sat upon them as Bubbleman refilled the milk for the child.

"After a while, I got tired of people hating on me so I made some lungs and made this little place. Humans and the like come in through that door,"

He said, pointing to a fairly fancy wooden door.

"And have a great time"

He explained, a dog walking in and sitting next to the two.

"A jar of peanut butter please. With the usual things"

It ordered, withdrawing a few dollars from his pocket and handing them to Bubbleman.

"Why thank you"

He said as he pulled a jar of peanut butter from a cabinet, sprinkled it with sausage, and poured some honey on it.

"Here you go. Just the way you like it."

He placed the money in the counter and watched as the dog went ape on the peanut butter.

"Wow. He sure likes that stuff"

Heatman commented, screatching his head and wiggling around in his lighter suit.

"You got a problem with it?"

The dog growled, snapping at Heatman.

"No! There won't be fighting in my candy bar. Get out if you plan on keeping that attitude!"

Bubbleman scolded the dog, knowing that a remark like tha from Heatman was just ordinary.

"Aww! I don't need your peanut butter!"

He yelled, stomping out of the candy bar.

"He'll be back"

Bubbleman said with a smirk, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a list.

"He's ran off fifteen times....today"

Bubbleman said happily, getting the peanut butter ready.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

We have a thank you to Grim Moody and KK the prophet, who are good readers and the first reviewers!

And a new commercial! BBL (Bubble's Bar Log)

But first…

Drink Clownade!

It will give you an Alternate personality!!

Clownman: I don't have an alternate personality!

Clownman: Me neither!

Colwnman: Nor me!

Clownman: I do.

Clownmans 1, 2 & 3: NO YOU DON'T!

Now for the BBL!

-----=-

Roll and Heatman came in today. Had to explain my candy bar to them.

That dog came in for his usual. He's been coming in more and more often for the Peanut Butter with Sausage sprinkles.

That guy and his kid came in too.

Oh yeah. Metalman wanted me to play his guitar for him today. I need some live acts to go with my guitar so we can bring in a few more people.

That dog ran off for the fifteenth time today. Good think I keep this handy list of how many times he runs away.


	5. Brightman and Metalman

Yay! Me again.

I don't own Megaman, Roll, or any Robot masters

Here we go!

-===============-

Roll dragged Heatman away from a milkshake and into the hall.

She immediately threw open the first door she saw and threw him into it. Following, in the room there was no light. Inside it was pitch black, the only light coming from the door. That closed.

"Uhhh. Heat?"

Roll said, holding onto him and trying to light him.

"Let me do it"

He said, turning on the fire and exposing a fleeing Brightman.

He hissed and threw a rock at Heatman. It clinked harmlessly off Heatman's lighter body.

"Noo! I am slain!"

He called out, staggering and falling over like he had been shot.

"One powerful rock"

Roll mumbled, pushing the unconscious Heatman to what felt like a wall and reached about, finding a light switch and flipping it, revealing Brightman running and trying to hide in the corner.

"AHHHHH!"

He screamed, burning up into a bunch of ashes.

Roll swept these up, dumping them into a trash can and drop kicking Heatman until he woke up.

"Owww"

He grumbled, dragging himself up and walking out, seeing nothing else to do in the room.

-==One room change later==-

Roll and Heatman stared.

Metalman waved at them from his trench.

"Get down soldiers!"

He yelled, throwing a metal blade at an angry Tomahawkman. The room was a battlefield, complete with generic robots fighting from both sides.

"Give me my axe!"

He yelled, his feathers getting chopped off by the blade.

"Never!"

He yelled, throwing a grenade at Tomahawkman.

It exploded, sending him through the roof.

"Sorry about that"

He said to Roll, Heatman having forgot to duck and gotten stapled to the wall by metal shards.

-==--=

Short? I needed an update, and Everything I do has been halfway done today. But now you get extra long commercials to make up for it! Is that OK?

**Drink Brightade! It will make you afraid of the light! **

Brightman: I'm not afraid of it!

Steve, turn the spotlight on our celebrity sponsor.

Brightman: Ahhh! It burns!

Steve! Get it off! Oh wait. Hey you behind the computer. Clean up Brightman's ashes. I'm gonna go get a smoothie. Don't be lazy. Hop to it!

**Now for the BBL!**

Crashman came in and ordered a float. He only gets those when he was considered to be met by Roll. Poor guy.

The dog's back. As usual. I'm out of peanut butter, but I sent Quickman to get some. I bet he got caught by a baby and that's what's taking him so long. Here he is now!


	6. Elecman and Iceeman

And here I am again. I will quickly give thanks to Anonamas.

It's reviews like that I love. Getting told what you want.

I'll get to the point. Quirks for the people help too.

I don't own Megaman, Trogdor, or any robot masters. Or Roll.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

Roll pulled Heatman from the mess and ran out of the room, dodging an evil Tomahawkman.

"Let's bury the hatchet!"

She heard Metalman yell.

As she darted out, carrying Heatman due to his metal wounds, a murdered Metalman thudded into the wall.

Tomahawkman dug up his hatchet.

She skipped the next door and ran into the second.

Elecman's cane whipped around, whacking a newly awakened Heatman and knocking him back out.

"Oh Heatman. Who's with you?"

He said. The place was done normally, but Elecman wore some black glasses and walked about strangely.

"Are you blind Elecman?"

Roll asked, picking Heatman up again.

"Why yes I am Lungcancerman"

"I don't think that Lungcancerman exist."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Elecman screamed, falling over and having a seizure. Roll carried Heatman outside and ran into the first door, freaked out.

"Hello!"

Iceman called from his chair. He was having lunch in a room that was absolutely normal. It was only cold enough to give you goosebumps. Freezeman wore a simple blue shirt and his parka lay on the ground.

"I thought all the Robot Masters had gone insane."

Roll sat down Heatman on a chair and sat next to him.

" Oh, I'm sane. Or at least since last time I checked"

He joked, taking a bite. He swallowed it and said,

"But since me and Heatman are the only sane ones I know, I presume weird is normal"

He shrugged.

Heatman was starting to wake up.

"Lunch?" He offered, handing out sandwiches.

"Thank you!"

Roll had not had anything to eat.

" I'm starved!"

Heatman called digging in.

-===== One lunch later ========-

"You're a good cook"

Heatman complimented Iceman

"I think that deserves a hug!"

Roll called, pulling them all into a three person hug.

Iceman felt quite happy, making the room snow and freeze.

He threw the two parkas and donned his own.

" I think the door's frozen!"

Heatman yelled, pointing to a solid block of ice around the door.

" Oh well!"

Roll yelled, helping Iceman dig a hole. Heatman tripped and got frozen in a conveniently square ice cube.

-=--==-====

I NEED help. The next chapter will be long and about how they survive in Iceman's frozen room.

Now for a commercial break. With some awesome

**Drink Elecade! It will give you awesome guitar skillz**

Yeah Elecman! Play those awesome tunes bro!

Elecman: And Trogdor comes in the NIIIIIIGHGHGHT!

Somebody wave Heatman!

Elecman: Because I said SOOOOOOOO! You have to listen to the MUWUUUSIKKKK!

**BBLBBLBBLBBLBBLBBLBBLBBLBBLBBLBBL**

Gutsman got some diapers for him and Airbaby. Came in with a bundle and ordered my special Upside Down Crazy Flapjack Sandwich Cake. Shoved it into his mouth in one bite. It amazes me how he can eat so much and still move. Must be all the boulders and lifting Hardman. Speaking of Hardman, he got a job as a bombing range target. Comes home every day burnt and annoyed that they aren't trying the nuclear ones on him yet.


	7. Timeman and DAY 1 END

Here I am! I've been sick lately.

But now, I write!

(Applause)

I don't own Megaman, Roll, or any robot masters

(Crying)

-===-====-===-

Time for the Amazing Fantastic Super Adventures of How They Survive In This Frozen Barren Wasteland!

**The room melted, and Roll and Heatman ran off**

That's all folks! Quite a long story there.

=-=--=-==-=-

A clock screamed from the top paneling and slammed into Heatman's head.

Roll looked at a clock that had fallen from the ceiling and poked it.

"Stop looking at me!"

The clock yelled, getting up on its legs.

"AHHHH!"

Roll screamed, picking up Heatman and bashing it multiple times.

" Ow! Stop!"

It yelled, running.

"I don't deserve this treatment!"

It yelled.

"Poor Timeman .What time is it?"

Heatman asked, wrapping his bleeding head with bandages.

"About time for me to go home."Roll explained, heading to the door.

"Be careful! There be monsters out there."

Heatman called, walking back to his room.

-=-= During the walk-=-=

Roll skipped along happily.

"I can swear I hear someone in the bush."

She said, suddenly turning and Drop Kicking the bush.

"Hi Yah!"

She yelled, grabbing Rock by the Head and throwing him into the Nearby Pit.

-=-=-==-=-=-=

We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this important advertisement.

_Nearby pit! Nearby Pit!_

_Whenever you need to throw someone in a pit, call Nearby Pit Company at Number Number- Number Number to get your trial Nearby Pit today!_

_Nearby Pit! Nearby Pit!_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

" Ahhhh!"

Rock yelled, plunging down into the murky abyss of the Nearby Pit.

"Thank you Nearby Pit Company! "

Roll said to the man.

"No problem. Getting rid of creepy bush people since him!"

The man replied, getting back into his truck and driving away.

"At some point I want to visit the factory"

Roll thought aloud, starting to skip again.

-=-=-=- At the house-=-=-=-=-

Roll opened the door quietly, tiptoeing along so as not to disturb Dr, Light.

"Welcome home!"

He called, jumping out of a door. He grasped her in a firm hug and waddled over to her room. He sat her down outside the door and pressed a button on a remote in his pocket to turn on the cameras.

"Roll-Watching cameras activated."

It said loudly.

" Uhh, it's not what it sounds like!"

Dr. Light said hastily.

Roll drop kicked him and tossed him into the Nearby Pit.

-=-= In the pit-=-=

Rock had gotten comfortable when a large meteor-or Dr. Light- came crashing onto him.

"For the love of cheese nuggets!"

Rock cried, his face bleeding in twenty-seven different places.

"Pain!"

He yelled, passing out.

"Good meat!"

Dr Light said happily, getting ready to feast on a certain unconscious body's flesh.

-=-=-=--= Back at the house-=--=-=

Roll activated the shock collar she had secretly dropped on Dr. Light's head to stop him from eating Rock's flesh.

She yawned, kicked the cameras, and went to bed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--=-

THE END

Not! I just ran out of Ideas because SOME PEOPLE won't tell me what kind of strange things or happenings to happen.

-=--==-=

Drink Lightade! It will make you a cannibal!

Light: I WANNA EAT YOUR FACE!

Calm down! Get Away! AUAGHHH!

We are once again experiencing difficulties, because Light just ate the host's face. GET AWAY FROM ME! GET TO THA CHOPPA!

-=-=-=- BBL

Business was slow today. And the sun sets on another day, so does out hearts and minds as we lay down to rest.

Whoa. Where did that come from? Oh well. Looks like Heatman got used as a club.


	8. Bass, Needleman, Knightman, and PUDDING

This one goes out to Anonamas. That's what I want. What ya'll want.

I don't own Megaman, Roll or anyone else

Oh, and KK, what's a **?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Roll awoke with a jolt.

"Get away!"

Dr. Light had almost climbed out of the Nearby Pit.

Roll yelled, kicking back into the Nearby Pit.

-=---=In the Nearby Pit-=-=

Rock had awoken and decided against trying to escape when another meteor landed on him. Then Dr. Light landed on the meteor and forced Rock down a hole and into a secret palace of mole people. Rock got up and moved off a rock tablet

"The prophecy is fulfilled!"

The mole people cried out, pointing to their tablet.

"We will be visited by someone from the surface!"

They yelled out.

"Oops, now it says we are supposed to eat your eyes"

They said, climbing up Rock.

" AUGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHG"

-=-=-=--= Back with Roll-=-=-=-=-

Roll's Roll-Senses were picking up massive amounts of pain. She put on some earmuffs to protect her ears from the noise, got dressed, and skipped happily out.

"Gonna visit Heatman again today"

She sang happily, turning up that street and heading to the apartment building where all the Robot Masters lived.

Upon opening the door, I was the same. Grey room, doors, noting different.

She turned immediately and opened the door. Heatman was sleeping.

"No don't go into the salad"

Heatman sleep-mumbled, rolling over.

"Oh well. I'll just explore on my own.'

Roll said, running into the room at the end of the hall.

Roll opened the door quietly.

"Hi!"

Bass ran over and hugged Roll.

"This is strange. Aren't you supposed to be evil?"

She asked, squeezing out of Bass's hug.

"I was, but then I was introduced to the wonders of pudding!"

He exclaimed, walking out the door and turning.

"Come on! Let's see the rooms!"

-==-=--==--=-=-=-==--=-==-

Inside this room sat Knightman and Needleman.

"Hello!"

Knightman said.

Needleman walked over, staring intently at Bass's forehead.

"Uhhh"

Bass said.

Knightman picked Up Needleman and threw him at the wall.

Needleman responded by staring. And staring. And staring.

"SHOOP DA WHOOP!"

Needleman Exclaimed, charging his laser.

Roll turned to Bass.

"Hey, where's your phone?"

"Oh, um, it's charging"

Needleman tried to stab Knightman, but his hand broke because Knightman wore armor.

"DO NOT WANT!"

He yelled.

Knightman kicked him.

"Neva gonna give you up, never going to let you down, never gonna-"

Needleman's Rick-rolling was interrupted when Knightman threw him out a window.

"That's enough from him"

Knightman said quickly, running seven times around the room while juggling seven robotic atomic zombie vampire ninja turtles that breathed flames and shot tomatoes with paintballs.

"Lerrroy Jenkins!"

He exclaimed, an anvil falling from the sky and crushing him.

"Are you Ok?"

Roll asked, poking Knightman's twitching form with a stick.

--=-=---=-=-=-=-=---=---=-=-=-----=

If you have a good knowledge of Internet memes, you will understand this. If not, look it up!

Thank you for reading, by the way.

=--==--==--

**Drink Needleade! It will make you stare at things!**

And here's our celebrity sponsor, Lungcancerman!

What is Needleade like?

Lungcancerman: O.O

What?

Lungcancerman: O.O O.O

It's an invasion!

Lungcancerman: O.O O.O O.O

-=-=----BBL

I liked Bass ever since I introduced him to Pudding. A little too nice, but he needed it. I get my pay from him now, before he would threaten me with his laser and I would have to pour all my soap into his eyes. Poor guy. I hear he's showing Roll around. Wonder who'll show her around next. With all of us, it will quite possibly be Buttdanceman. That guy sure can Butt dance.


	9. SECTION 1: START!

Between school and work, I hardly get to write. Not many people review anymore, only KK and Anon. You two still there?

I don't own Megaman, Roll, or anything.

Type a bit smaller? I'm not bothering with it. Don't complain.

And yes, Bass is Much more like a shy kid now. T'will be so 'till I decide not to write as so.

I'll use Springman and Shademan. I have an idea for Springman.

Making a little mini series kinda like special episodes. It will go on for this and the next. Not as funny, but has hugs and cookies. BEAT THAT! COOKIES!

SERIES IN SERIES START!

--=----------------------

Roll rushed in a desperate maneuver to escape the aura of the previous room. A powerful force pulled her to grab Bass and bum rush into the room next to them. A blinding light filled their vision as Roll ran quickly to the right.

" Shademan! Stop holding that light I front of the door!"

Roll yelled, drop kicking Shademan's face.

" Uhhh… Roll?"

Bass uttered, tugging at her sleeve and hiding behind her like a scared child.

" What?"

Bass uttered a gurgle that sounded like someone was strangling a cat with a frog.

Roll glanced over quickly and uttered the same cat-frog gurgle. Airbaby stood next to Heatman headbanging to Metalman Playing Airman ga Taosenai ( I can't defeat Airman ) on his guitar.

" Rock on!"

Heatman yelled to Metalman, walking over to Roll and shaking her hand.

" Howdy! Wondered how long it would be before you got here! "

Heatman exclaimed, pulling a frightened Bass from behind Roll and leashing him to the wall.

" What's up with Springman?"

Roll inquired courously, walking over to the corner carefully.

Springman sat at a computer, typing on Microsoft Word quickly.

She watched over his shoulder as he logged onto the Internetand started typing in .

" Springman! Don't submit that! The universe will implode!"

" One cannot Cattank into Mordor!"

Needleman screamed, a dark hole into another universe spawning next to him.

" Heatman, I want you to know, I killed your monkey when you were three!!"

He screamed, being dragged into the hole, that which was enlarging quickly.

-==--=-=-=One minute later--==-=-=--=--=-==-

Roll fell from a night sky at a alarming rate. She latched onto the nearby Heatman and Bass and used them to break her fall. Heatman had lost his lighter suit, revealing a cape and tights.

" I am HEATGUY!"

He yelled, trying to fly away, but only landing in a crocodile pit.

" Should we help him?"

She asked Bass, who woke up and put on a bunny suit.

" Nooo."

He said, hiding behind Roll again.

" LAZORS!"

She yelled, firing a beam of pure awesomeness at a crocodile.

" Whoa"

Bass muttered in pure awe.

" Hey! That hurts!"

The disembodied head of the crocodile said, hopping over to his body.

" It's gonna take a week to grow back"

He muttered sadly, a angry Heatguy landing in the dirt next to Roll.

" Are you OK Heatman?"

" Who is Heatman? I am Heatguy!"

Roll shrugged.

"And I thought Heatman was the only other sane person"

Roll thought aloud, picking Bass up and starting down the nearest yellow brick road.

-=--==--=-==-

Short? I wrote this in two days. I just felt like I needed to put something up and make sure everyone was still watching this.

**Drink Springade! It will give you the ability to make the universe implode!**

Springman: Before I drunk Springade, I was a bad robot master and almost everyone hated me. But after I spent my lives savings on the five cents that a bottle of Springade costs, I have become TOTALLY AWESOME! And if you don't think so, I'll sic some immortal raptors with laser eyes on you.

Well, that's interesting. But I don't see why you are that cool?

Springman: Oh you don't?

No. Why? AHHH!!!!!111 GET IT AWAY! GIANT ENEMY CRAB!!!11 MY LEG!!!!111111111


	10. Section 2: Keeping going

KK, Bass can't be sane cause that's what you would expect in a fic like this. Ordinarily, Bass is sane when everyone else is crazy. But…. You asked for it, so I will change him. I'll just write some stuff here. Do da spuh me pickles!!!!!

But I will give Bass a dose of Uberness.

I don't own Megaman, roll or the Robot Masters. I think I own the W.A.Z.Z.U.P, or at least the name

I might just make this longer.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-

After a great deal of skipping, an alien spaceship flew past with –who else- Galaxyman! He proceeded to pull a big laser out and shot Bass, covering him in a layer of soot. Galaxyman then had one of those dust clouds that covered the body like in the cartoons.

" What just happened?"

He asked, waving away the dust and flying away.

" Bass! Are you alright?"

She asked him, observing that he looked angrier.

Bass rasied his buster slowly, watching the dark dot of Galaxyman.

His yellow shots streaked across the sky, Roll gasping as Galaxyman's dot on the horizon exploded in three sharp flashes.

" Let's get moving"

Bass said, a bit of liquid awesome seeping from his head and burning a hole in the flimsy yellow bricks.

He broke into a run, pulling a surprised Roll along with him.

" That laser sure changed you Bass. Now I'm the one going to have to hide"

She joked, stumbling but catching up with Bass.

-=--=-Five minutes later-=--=-

Bass stopped, an exasuted Roll slowing down beside him.

" Do you robots not get tired?"

She mumbled between gasps for breath.

" No"

Roll glared at him and walked ahead slowly.

A fork was in the road. Roll picked it up.

" The road splits. Left of right?"

She asked Bass, leaning on him slightly.

" Right is a good way. So is left."

Came a voice from the bushes, prompting Bass to whirl around and pelt the bush with shots. A surprised Geminiman stumbled back, cowering in fear.

" Don't kill me!"

He yelled, running and hiding behind Roll.

" It's OK. He's not going to kill you"

Roll said quietly to Geminiman, rubbing the back of his head in a attempt to calm him. She most disliked for people to be unfomfortable.

" I'm gonna kill him Roll. Stand back"

Bass ordered, earning a drop kick in the awesome juice container on Bass's head.

As the dark green slosh shot through the air, Roll quickly pulled Geminiman back to avoid him being exposed to the stuff that burnt a large section in the road. A thin and weak Bass kneeled in the center, trying not to collapse and shaking heavily. The awesone juice container was refilling, but Bass had fell down and lay in a heap. After a minute or so the container refilled and Bass got up.

" Foul being! You pollute the great yellow bricks of our road with thy evil juice!"

Five voices emminated from the surrounding bush.

Gravityman, Gyroman, Hardman, Dustman and Drillman jumped out, leveling their guns at Bass.

" W.A.Z.Z.U.P! Weird, Anti-zebra-zipper, Universe police!"

=--=-==-

Ohhh, cliffhanger. What will they do?

Uhh, I'm too tired to write this.

**Drink awesme juice! It will make you awesome!**

Geminiman: What do you people want?

Well-

W.A.Z.Z.U.P: Were taking over!!!!

Fire the canonz!

Those guys: AHHHHHH!

BBBBBLLLLLLL

I predict that Springman imploded the universe again. Good thing I bolted my shop to this universe. Just gotta wait a while, then a magic force will restore the universe and I will have customers again.


	11. Section 3: Final Ending

Wooo! One and a two and Go!  
I don't own everything. Taco bell dog rocks!

=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=---=-==-=--=

The W.A.Z.Z.U.P were beaten by Airman falling from the sky and unloading a can of awesome on them. He was full grown and was as hard as the games. Tornados streaked through the W.A.Z.Z.U.P.

" I move away from the death to breath in"

He quoted, pulling a speaker from his pocket(?) and playing 'Chocolate Rain'.

He suplexed Gravityman as he got up, shaking the ground. Another hole in the universe appeared, leading to a equally yellow brick road. A girl and a dog peeked out.

" Is this Kansas?"

She asked. The little Yorkie fired its eye lasers at Drillman.

" Oww!"

He cried out, Roll closing the hole.

" Strange, like an alternate universe or something. "

Roll commented, walking over to a pile of glass tubes and taking out the purple filling.

" Those green tubes make it look like the town of Oz or something. Good thing this is not at all like that movie"

Airman said, stuffing Geminiman into a sack and putting aluminum foil on himself.

" Pass the oil?"

He asked Roll, oiling his arms. Roll decided to stuff Bass into a lion costume, just for fun. She had put glue on the inside so he could not take it off.

" Hey! I don't want a costume filled with glue! Fill It with pudding!"

Oh great. First Charmy, now Bass. Oh well, Bass had a piece of duct tape taped over his mouth, and a rock was in his awesome filter so he could not tear it off. The Taco Bell dog jumped on him and pooped on his head.

" He is powerless to the pure kick butt of tacos and dogs"

Airman said, dropping the twitching remains of Drillman into a void.

" GOOOOOOOOOOAL!!"

Roll yelled, turning to a scoreboard and writing.

AIRMAN: 1

EVERYONE ELSE EXEPT THE AWESOME PEOPLE AND BASS: 0

Airman posed proudly on the rotting carcass of Dustman

Dustman got up with the rest of the group and jumped onto the nearest hill and quickly donned spandex and tried to impersonate the Power Rangers. What resulted was Power Rangers dogpiling on them. ALL of them. And so, the W.A.Z.Z.U.P was crushed under the weight of a million actors

-==-=--==---=

OK, I cannot write this anymore. I am officially out of ideas to add randomness to. You may think the universe imploded, if you wish. I'm gonna write this kind of thing for Super Smash Bros pretty soon. Sorry. If you wish, write something, send it to me, and I will post it, if it works that way. Or you could review and give me a general idea to work on, not just stuff to add to the main idea for the chapter. No commercials, but this one thing.

GAME OVER…


	12. Story? In MY Fanfiction?

I feel like writing today. You know what that means? That means I wrote something, was reminded I had an account on here, and decided to write a story for the good feeling of reading reviews. You know what THAT means? That mean's I'm a vain kid with a laptop and no life, but manages to get along. You know what ALL THAT means in a nutshell? It means a new chapter.

PASSWORD: WAIT,WHAT? SINCE WHEN WAS THERE A PASSWORD?

PASSWORD ACCEPTED.

RELOADING….

Roll felt like she had just been hit over the head with a 2? No, 3 foot plank.

And that assumption was correct, considering Gravity Man loomed above her with a 3.2 foot plank. His arm that would normally end in a gun ended in wires hanging, sparks occasionally dripping from them, liquid fire.

It seemed that the time rift caused by Spring Man had opened again by the will of an unknown benefactor. ( Here's a hint: He's your favorite fiction writer ever.)

And said rift had placed her somewhere around the Main Hallway, the one looming hallway that connected to all the other individual rooms. Little signs of their occupants were everywhere among the cracked gray plaster.

Slash Man's door looked like a pincushion. Guts Man's door had a gaping hole the size of your head in it. Ice Man's room had a draft. But you could always tell which one was Gravity Man's room, considering if you walked too close to the door, you would be on the ceiling in les than five seconds.

And it seemed rather unscarred, at least from the outside.

But as the large white hand grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, a semi conscious Roll tried to figure what had compelled him to slam that …Tree Man? Well, slam that wood into the side of her skull. She started seeing spots in little time as he dragged her limply into his lair. Before she closed her eyes, she could make a quick observation of the room: Everything was metal. And it all seemed to be connected. Lamp to table, table to floor, floor to everything else.

She came to quite a while later, tied, as she could guess, because she could not move her arms, legs, feet, fingers, or eyebrows. Gravity Man sat at a table, scrawling away with a metal pen at metal paper.

" How are you going to explain yourself!"

She screamed, smirking as she observed him jump at least twice the length of his board. He had not expected her to wake up now, or had he not expected her to wake up at all?

" Oh, well, you see…" He said, rubbing his hands together and looking quite nervous, " I have to show you something. It is of dire importance, and would most likely be dangerous if any of the others knew I know. I know too much you see, but I can trust you...Can I?"

He wiped away the metal ink from his metal paper and turned on his metal lamp.

" Depends."

She replied arrogantly, straining the ropes that bound her to a metal shirt connected to the ground by what looked like having the ends welded to the floor. So much for breaking that off. Gravity man chewed the inside of his cheek and pulled a metal chair closer to her.

" You see? All these Robot Masters? We don't want to fight. Heatman wanted to be a lawyer. It's Dr Wiley. It's in the grease. He gives us the grease, and we keep fighting. It does not hurt with the grease. We have to be ready. But if he takes you into his back room, then you have been naughty. I got in a fight with Gemini Man once. He brought me back there and tore off my gun." He waved his stump at her.

" But it gets worse. First he takes your gun. Then he takes your legs. That's what happened to Gyro Man. But the third time he takes you into his room, we all get grease. Grease is good. But you never come back. Some have made fake parts, to cover their guns and legs. "

Roll gasped, surprised that someone didn't just set Wily on fire or something.

" I bet you think we could just shoot him, huh? But no. He comes in, shoots you with the zapper. Then you get sleepy."

Roll gasped again, trying to keep him occupied while she cut the ropes on the sharp edge of the metal shirt that bound her to the ground.

She wiggled a bit, feeling the fibers deteriorate on the razor edge of the metal clothing. She wondered what he could be planning, tying up girls and leashing them to the ground.

" Of course, that's only if you are very bad. If you are only a little bad, then he may just take your arm, or your head." He motioned with his hand, tapping the arm with the stump of a gun. It made a hollow, plastic sound.

" I'm running out of body parts."

He stood, walking over to the desk, where he drew out a can. It had a cartoonish picture of 's face, with the word GREASE in large, bubble letters. He struck a metal straw through the lid, sucking out the contents, some splashing down his chest to actually grease something, where it could really be used.

She felt the last fibers of the rope break, as she dashed for the door. Gravity man sat, seemingly unaware she had left. Yet, as she laid her hand upon the door handle, He turned to her, and gave her two words, in a gravelly tone that would scare most small children into sleeplessness for at least a week.

" Good luck.."

He advised her, crushing the empty can and tossing it behind him.

She slammed the door behind her, deciding to avoid Gravity Man at all costs. She hopes that he has as crazy as the rest of the residents, so that he could dismiss him as a lunatic, but something in his voice told her that he was terribly, horribly sane. She felt her heart beat like a drum in her chest, as she slid into the solace of Heatman's room. His door was slightly scorched around the edges, but is still held as she slammed it behind her.

" Hello!" He waved at her, holding a can of Grease and watching a football game.

" Why are you drinking that grease?" She decided to confront him directly, in stead of dancing around the topic.

" Because Dr. Wily says that it's good for me. And that's all you need to know, Miss Nosey..Nose"

He seemed defensive about drinking the performance enhancing drug like most of the players on the team he was rooting for.

" Gravity man told me all about it. The grease, everything. Why do you need it?"

" To keep fighting."

" To fight what?"

" Nosey little girls."

But they did not fight. Partly because Crash Man had his drill placed against the side of Heatman's head. And secondly, because, despite being a incredibly handsome and intelligent boy, I have never been able to write action.

" You seem to have forgotten that both I am for the other team, and that Gravity Man has been crazy ever since he went kite flying in that thunderstorm."

Roll wiped sweat from her brow and relaxed next to the two, on the floor.

" Whew. Exposition like that tires me out. Good thing that I know that now."

" Word" Crash Man commented, carefully drilling into the top of a can." Well, I'm gone. I have to go drill a hole in a rock." He strolled out, managing to turn the doorknob and let himself out.

Let's watch him for a moment, shall we?

After making his way out of Heatman's room, he turned right into Clown Man's face, his drill accidentally going off and cutting Clown Man.

" Hey! Watch where you're drilling with that thing!" Clown man exclaimed, honking and slapping out at Crash Man. What followed was the most amazing fight ever, that I will not describe to you. But in the end, they both limped back to their respective rooms, to have a can of grease, and relax.

=-=-=-LATER THAT NIGHT…-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Crash man was stretched out on the floor, watching a soap opera, while crying as Brad confessed his love to Kate. His door, ever so slightly, creaked open.

_Oh, it's nothing…_

_He dismissed it as one of the many sounds that echoed through the halls at night, not noticing a slightly more saggy Dr .Wily edge into his room, holding a device that looked quite a bit like a shotgun._

" _You've been a naughty boy, Crash…" Wily said, pulling the trigger_


End file.
